1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ejecting apparatus and an ejecting method for ejecting a liquid material, and more particularly to an ejecting apparatus and an ejecting method suitable for applying a liquid material to regions that are periodically placed in a color filter substrate, a matrix display apparatus, and the like.
2. Background Art
It is known to apply a material to regions made into pixels with the use of an ink jet apparatus. For example, it is known to form filter elements on a color filter substrate or luminous portions placed in a matrix fashion in a matrix display apparatus, with the use of an ink jet apparatus (for example, JP-A-2003-127343).
The pitches of a plurality of ejected portions to which a material is to be applied often do not match a nozzle pitch of an ink jet apparatus used in the process. The ejected portions mean, for example, portions where filter elements are to be provided.
For this reason, in a conventional ink jet apparatus, the ink jet head (or a direction in which the ejection nozzles are aligned) is tilted with respect to a direction in which the ejected portions are aligned, so that a distance between two ejected portions and a distance between two ejection nozzles matches. According to this configuration, however, an angle of attachment of the ink jet head needs to be changed for each color filter when a distance between the two ejected portions differs for each color filter. To change an angle of attachment of the head, a new carriage has to be manufactured according to an angle of the head, and further the head has to be re-attached to the new carriage.
In addition, control of ejection becomes more complicated with an increasing number of nozzles.
The invention was devised in view of the problems as described above, and therefore has an object to provide an ejecting apparatus capable of readily controlling ejection even when the number of nozzles is increased.